A Sleeping Fox
by Dark Link M Smith
Summary: A Young Man That goose by the name Dea Is taken to the world of Naruto. She what he will do as he helps one child and shakes that wold to it's core. Some cross overs But not a lot to put in that part of the site.
1. The Man From The Past

I Do not own anything here that tied to Naruto or halo. But Dea M Smith. Here's my Ooc.

Now Ready one.

Prolog

Chapter 1

The Day Of Darkness

The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox (九尾の妖狐, Kyūbi no Yōko) Awakes.

She was a legend in her own right. Far as red as lave, Eyes Red as rubies That just been cut. Her Nine the united states of americaFlowing Tails can move any man to her will. But Most tell stories of how one tail can move the very lands Man stands on two can move the oceans at will. Her power was match by only one. Her mate. But that's for a other time.

Her Name was Giving to her buy the Goddess Daikoku-ten {大黒天 }. Her name is Oinari. AS Time pass she was seen as the only one to move from plane to plane. Helping the patron of prosperity for farmers and merchants, especially those involved in rice production, foodstuffs and fisheries. She helped them in retune for caves to sleep in and food to eat as long as she is left alone.

But all Good tings must come to an end as time moves So to the Legend of her might and power and other things but sometimes One can only go0 on for so long. As Wars come and go Man as forgotten it's past and other things. But other then Two things remain. War And peace.

As The Final War. Also Know as World War 4. Yes WW4 has just hit it's peek and again the United States of America Was Alone in it's Fight For Freedom and the right to be human and not some slave to a god that the middle east bows to. It seem like all hope was lost but the as they fight one man seeks help and heads to japan, The last place the Americans can look to for help since they still had peace with each other since WW2. Japan know that America was also the last place for piece for they don't push they gods or goddess on to others. But As one Man moved about the land he looks For one then that can tune the tides of was. It Was The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox

A Story Told to little girls and boys that when one finds the Fox he or she will get one wish. That where we come into the story as a young man The goes by the name Dea M Smith. He was a Captain Of the

Military Task Force 505 Phantoms, A unit made up of 1000 men. 200 of each branch of the US's Military. Now one may ask why a boy I mean man of the age 22 be leader of this. Well in the year 2342 The Us started a programs Super Child. More or less the Us Took the halo games and took it to heart and stated the same way and made the kids of the past into the weapons of tomorrow. But not everything from the game to past. Just the weapons and army and vehicles. And As one from each 300 child that pass each mouth He was the first and the best but he did not let it go to his head. As it was he was looking for anything to help win this war and end it. If He was to become a weapon from a game that was helping them then legends had to hold some truth. His MJOLNIR Mark IV armor was base off of the main hero of the game since her was the first to come out of classes but that's for a other time. The color was all black with Gold and red. His helment had most of the gold and red on it. As he had black on everything elas other then his chest plate which had some gold and red on it.

As Dea was walking tough the woods he came upon a cave that was lager then anything elas. As he was trying to link Up to The P.C.U Or Phantom Com Unit But something was blocking him and the Units Ai Lunar. But he had no other chouch to go in and walk into he got to then end and when he did he saw it a pair of Red Eyes that he open as he came to the end as he pulled up his Smith & Weston M&P15. Now Some will ask why have an old gun and he would say " Old is better at time. Just have a glass of Wine." He will say all most all the time. But as he looked into the eyes of the demon he was about to say something when it started to talk It had a deep voice.

"_**Well Now what Do I here a visit from you a Human. It's Been Over 5000 Years. But what Do you want?"**_

The Demon asked Dea ah he looked on and made planes in his head if things went south for him and asked it. {An At this point the don't know if it's a she or he for know. } "I was told in story's you can make a wish come true when someone finds you. Is it true?" Dea asked her and it stated to laugh at him _**"Human You make me laugh But in some Way I can now what is it you wish for?" **_The Demon had asked him._** " **_I want this war to come to in end." he told her or wished for it in a way. _**"So be it" **_And with a wave of her fight tail he felt like he was going to fall to sleep. _**"Sleep human and when you wake up there will be no more wars not Intel I wake you and have some fun." **_The demon Said as it's body begin to from into a human with double DD's and hips that can kill as 9 tails sway back and fourth as she walks to him with a smile two fox type ears on her head and red eyes was the last thing he saw and his eyes closed as she took him to the depth of her cave and smiled. " Dam It " Was the last thing he said before him passed out from her spell. _**"Never trust a fox Human But in your case I have planes for you. You will become my avater when I get out of this seal. A knight to fight all that want my power. But your no Knight. No you're a SPARTAN And a powerful one at that."**_

And So Time has pass and the war was over thanks to a demon that had tails. Some Say Dea was able to get the demons help by selling his soul and become its food or something elas. But the war ended and he was seen as a hero and on his gave was the biggest there was a hole lot. It was bigger then anything anyone had seen but it was woth it for he ended the war by giving up his soul. And on his gave reads

_Here Lies _

_Captin Dea M Smith_

_Of The_

_Military Task Force 505 Phantoms_

_He will Never Be forgotten As he lies here._

_His Soul Gone to the next would _

_But his heart will always Be here._

_To Stand Tall In the eyes of Evil _

_And anyone that needs to be free_

_He was there to fight._

_My his Soul Find piece_

_R.I.P_

_Out 10, 2325 CC - Jul 4, 2342 CC_

_So As Time went on So did the lands and the piece. Humans Died out after a comet hit earth and More or lees changing the world for it is as some humans lived on but all died but one. He had some kind of power But there was 8 Monster on that Comet and he was the only one to fight it as he called his power. Chakra. His Name was lost to time it slef So he called him Self The Sage Of the Six Paths And his tail will come in do time. And So Now we watch as the Lands form the of Earth become one and are called the Five Great Shinobi element Countries. Each having it's own daimyō who stand equally in rank with the Hidden Villages' Kage. But that for a other time as now We move on with the hands of time._

_An: Okay boys and girls it's time to review. I know this is my first Naruto and I hope it's good. I will have a poll up soon if I get 10 reviews for this. And flames are welcome. It better my work. Also look at my other work " The Light That Loves The Darkness " A Zelda fan-fic. Hope to here from you soon. Also the parings for this are _

_Dea+ Anko Mitarashi + Kurenai Y. + Yugao U_

_Naruto U. +_ +_ +__

_I'll let you pick the 3 girls. _

_Okay now for others _

_I wont bash Sakura Foe she had a ot to deal with. And I fell sorry for her. I mean I be like her to if I had a big forehead. _

_And for the council and there golden boy duck butt the bash will be so bad that it will make 1890'; joke look okay,. Lol _

_So I'll go and wait to see what happens. _


	2. THE SPARTAN AWAKES

I Do not own anything here that tied to Naruto or halo. But Dea M Smith. Here's my Ooc.

"Talking"

[_Thinking]_

{**Yelling**}

(_**Jutsu**_)

Chapter 2

THE SPARTAN AWAKES

It had Been years Now and Dea was not happy. He was in some kind of Dream world and not sure what to do. Oinari or the demon he has come to known was sitting there at a table like nothing was going on as he looked around the room. It was nothing But 4 walls all red and the floor was black and the table was a dark jade green as he walked over to see what she wanted.

Oinari waved her hand to the chair in fount of him and smiled. As Dea Took a seat she sated to talk. _**" Allow Me to start things off. Your world is no longer around. Time as come and go. IT had been over 5000 years from your time." **_Oinari Told Dea as he was wide eye. Thinking of his Unit and friends that died. _**" I did hold up my part of the wish. The war ended and 10 years of peace came to your world." **_

Dea was taking all this in. He was not sure what to make of this. How was alive. After some Time he looked at Oinari and asked her. " If So much time has pass and my world as you call it is no longer around then how am I alive?" Dea asked her and she laughed. It was not a full blown laugh But a soft and full of life giggle. "_** I did. It was not much I have Given you a **_**Chakra Network And a few Jutsu here and there and your set."**

Dea looked at her like he was looking at someone that should be in the happy hotel as he liked to call it and stated to ask the one thing only someone in his place "What?" he asked her. [An: Taken from Wikia] " _**Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the molding of the physical power present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from exercise and experience. Once molded, it can be channeled through the chakra circulatory system, which is to chakra as the regular circulatory system is to blood, to any of the 361 chakra points or called tenketsu in the body.**_

_**Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, the chakra can then be manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire or creating illusions.**_

_**By molding different ratios of the two energies, new types of chakra can be formed. Most ninja have a natural affinity to one type of chakra, but they have the capacity to create elemental chakra apart from their own affinity. There are five basic types, each stronger and weaker to another, but their relations, weaknesses, and strengths to each other are all explored. There is also the dealing of Yin and Yang and the balance of mental and physical energies. **_

_**In addition to these five elements, certain kekkei genkai can mix elemental chakra to form new natures, for example it is possible to mix water and wind into ice. While many ninja can use more than one type of chakra, very few are able to use them simultaneously. There are alos other types of chakra. But that will be for a anther time." **_Oinari Told him as he nodded his head. Taking in what She had told him and was thinking now on how to use this power. " What Must I Do to use this power?" He asked her.

Oinari Smiled at this and took a sip of tea that was at the table. _**" You must look in your self and find it." **_Oinari Said with a laugh at his face and he got up and walked away as he hard her laughing. Dea start on the floor away from her and was thinking. IT tool time to get where he was and now he had to start all over. But something was not right. He felt young like he was eighteen or sixteen he was not sure but felt good to be young with what he knew So he looked Deep down in him and kept going.

After a few hours of looking Dea open his eyes and sighed. This was harder then he thought it was going to be. As he wonder what type of Jutsu he was going to be able to use or learn. As he went back to his work on finding his chakra he felt it. Something deep down. A small Fire. It was small but something As Dea kept going for it as from what he can see was getting smaller and smaller as he tried to reach it he gave out a battle cry and reach it as a bright light covered him and the area around him as his chakra network started to rome around his body as he felt to power flow in him. As he open his eyes and fell over after some time.

Oinari Smiled as she witch him. _**" Good he was able to get it," **_Oinari Said out load to herself. IT was know that older teens or adults wont be able to get a chakra network but he was able to and know they will start on his chakra control. It was going to be fun to tort… I mean training.

As Dea awoke He saw something that almost fell over. IT was a forest filled with trees that was a tall as buildings from his time. A lager lake. And sand. IT was clam and a soft wind blowing in the area to give it a feel of home. AS he saw Oinari standing on the water he smiled and walked over to her. _**"Today we will start to work on Water walking. Now This training method is used to gain better chakra control. To do this, the user Witch is you, has to be emitting a constant stream of chakra from the bottom of your to feet and using the repellent force to walk across the water's surface. This technique is more difficult to master than the Tree Climbing Practice, But we only have so much time so we will be doing this first. So because the amount of chakra that needs to be emitted changes constantly.**_

_**It has also been shown that one can use their chakra to "skate" across the water surface, like an ice skater, instead of just walking or running. So the more you train in this technique the more you will reach a state where they stand on water without even noticing it or basically even trying." **_Oinari Told him as he smiled and nodded as he just walked right on it but…."Splash." He fell right in. He was thinking since he was able to do everything first try when he was a kill so why not. But no he fell right he got up he saw Oinari laughing at him and so he stated to work on it day and night.

It had been five month and Dea Final Got water walking down to as if he was not doing it at all. Then he started to were his armor it get it good again. That took six more months. Then he moved on to tree walking which was easy and go done in a weeks time. As he looked around he wonder how long he will be here and when he will be able to see the world.

All Right guys his part two. So review and tell my what you think Flames welcome.


End file.
